black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Languages
Language is the cornerstone of communication. There are many languages with countless dialects used be the various races of Sigil. Some are secret tongues used by professions, others are the common tongues of a particular race. Scholars have organized these languages and have done their best to identify their origins and offshoots. Class Languages * Druidic: Language of Druids ** Depending on their archetype, some Hunters, Priests, and Templars can learn Druidic. * Jargon: Language of Mercenaries ** Depending on their archetype, some Bards, Hunters, and Templars can learn Jargon. * Jibberish: Language of Rogues ** Bards can learn Jibberish as their class language. * Monastic: Language of Monks ** Priests can learn Monastic as their class language. * Occult: Language of Wizards ** Sorcerers can learn Occult as their class language. Depending on their archetype, some Bards and Mercenaries can learn Occult. * Phrenesia: Language of Berserkers ** Sorcerers can learn Phrenesia as their class language. * Sacrosanct: Language of Priests ** Depending on their archetype, some Monks and Templars can learn Sacrosant. * Theurgia: Language of Warlocks Racial Languages and Dialects * Bestia: The Progenitor Language of Monstrosities ** Insectia: Root Language of All Araneans and Formicans *** Arachnidea: Dialect of the Araneans *** Vespoidea: Dialect of the Formicans ** Mammalia: Root Language of All Canis, Felis, Loxodons, Porcus, Rattus, Rhinoxians, Taureans, and Ursus *** Canidae: Dialect of the Canis *** Felidae: Dialect of the Felis *** Elephanidae: Dialect of the Loxodons *** Suidae: Dialect of the Porcus *** Muridae: Dialect of the Rattus *** Cerotidae: Dialect of the Rhinoxians *** Bovidae: Dialect of the Taureans *** Ursidae: Dialect of the Ursus ** Selachia: Root Language of All Carcharus *** Carcharodae: Dialect of Carcharus ** Reptilia: Root Language of All Avians, Saurus, Serpentus, Todus, and Tortucus *** Anurae: Dialect of the Todus *** Chelonidae: Dialect of the Tortuceans *** Corvidae: Dialect of the Avians *** Crocodylidae: Dialect of the Saurus *** Ophidae: Dialect of the Serpentus * Glossa: The Progenitor Language of Fey and Outsiders native to the Arcanus ** Asura: Root Language of the Oni *** Akuma: Dialect of the Rakshasa ** Deva: Root Language of All Doppelgangers, Dwarves, and Gnomes *** Emporium: Dialect of the Gnomes *** Parada: Dialect of the Doppelgangers *** Tosha: Dialect of the Dwarves ** Nereid: Root Language of All Centaur, Satyrs, and Sprites *** Exapato: Dialect of the Sprites *** Goiteia: Dialect of the Satyrs *** Kravgi: Dialect of the Centaur ** Sidhe: Root Language of All Elves, Hags, and Trolls *** Launthuae: Dialect of the Elves *** Bacchae: Dialect of the Hags *** Trol'pale: Dialect of the Trolls ** Singa: Root Language of the Yithai *** Yithnagi: Dialect of the Yith * Titanic: The Progenitor Language of Humanoids ** Daal'suanet: Root Language of the All Goblins, Ogres, and Orcs *** Ghaab'suanet: Dialect of the Goblins *** Uhgaur'suanet: Dialect of the Ogres *** Urkh'suanet: Dialect of the Orcs ** Proto-Terran: Root Language of All Giants, Kinder, and Terran *** Imperial: Hybrid Dialect of Terran, Kinder, and Giants used throughout Sigil *** Sophio: Dialect of Arthesians *** Tetani: Dialect of Telians *** Yanyu: Dialect of Quinians *** Zunge: Dialect of the Dorians * Vulgar: Amalgamation Language made up of several racial dialects used for trade purposes